siempre amigos
by kage hime32
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son amigos de la infancia,se juraron siempre estar juntos,por siempre,pero un trágico acontecimiento los separará.Al pasar de los años,aquel que murió,regresará de las sombras,y va a recordarle que van a ser Siempre amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y todos sus papacitos no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, no fines de lucro, bueno esta historia fue la primera que hice y decidí volver a subirla, pero corrigiendo detallas y muchas tarugadas (aun que todavía las cometo...¬¬) lo hago menos (bueno...eso digo yo xD /) y como acabo de aclarar NO SOY BUENA EN LA NARRACION ni mucho menos en la ortografía pero hago mis intentos, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. En esta historia, voy a torturar un poco a Sasuke y Sakura, si no te parece bien, no lo leas, pero si no hay problema, adelante bueno**

**A leeerrrrr!**

En un vecindario tranquilo en una tarde lluviosa, había una casa de aspecto antiguo al estilo victoriano con un gran jardín, ahí jugaban dos niños de unos 10 años más o menos, uno tenía el cabello rubio dorado alborotado, ojos azules, piel bronceada y con tres rayitas en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como un zorro, el otro tenía el cabello negro tenia dos flecos enfrente y lo tenia parado de la parte de atrás, ojos negros, y piel blanca. Ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho y siempre estaban juntos. Hasta que sucedió un accidente.

-¡Noo... Naruto... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenia que sucederte esto? - decía un pequeño azabache mientras lo abrasaba.

-Sasuke ya suéltalo, no puedes hacer nada – le decía con tristeza itachi su hermano mayor, mientras lo quitaba del agarre.

- ¡Noo! Él me dijo que se quedaría con migo siempre...siempre-

-pero ahora ya no esta aquí, ¡entiéndelo! – lo intentaba convencer su padre de que lo dejara

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS

Riiiiiiinnnngggg (intento de despertador xD) se para un Sasuke ya de 19 años muy adormilado, se levanta y mira el despertador ve que se le hizo tarde para ir a la universidad

-¡maldición me quede dormido otra vez!- lo decía mientras se cambiaba rápidamente y desayunaba a mil por hora

- haber si llego – dijo mientras se subía a su auto angustiado

se ve un gran edificio blanco y a una chica de cabello color rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca, enojada por que lleva mucho tiempo esperando a su "amigo" del alma, cuando de repente se estaciona un Ferrari azul marino y se ve como sale un agitado azabache

-lo siento Sakura por llegar tarde, es que no sonó mi despertador y pues...- decía intentándose disculpar el ojos negros cuando la rosada lo interrumpió enojada

-lo siento, lo siento ¡es fácil decir lo siento cuando tu no eres el que se queda mas de 2 horas esperando!-dijo Sakura mientras lo veía con reproche

-tranquila, tranquila ya dije que lo siento –intentaba disculparse Sasuke sin mucho éxito

-¡no estaría tan enojada si tu no me hubieras dicho que nos paráramos temprano para hacer ese tonto trabajo en equipo y resultara que no vinieras y tuve que hacer el resto yo sola!-dijo enfurecida la chiclosa, Sasuke al verla así decidió hacer algo

-OK, OK tienes razón, pero es que me dormí muy tarde perdóname ¿si?, te recompensare hoy, mira, Neji va hacer una fiesta que tal si vamos los dos al salir de la UNI –dijo el azabache poniendo pose de galán de anime mientras sujetaba a Sakura de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, ella lógicamente no pudo negarse y toda roja dijo

-esta bien pues te perdono, ¡¿pero no lo vuelvas hacer OK?-dijo Sakura

-¡dios! Ya es tardísimo nos va a regañar el profesor Iruka– decía Sasuke mientras agarraba a Sakura de la mano en camino al salón...

En el auto después de la fiesta iban Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Ino lógico platicando y cotorreando sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta hasta que…

-y entonces, el idiota de Chouji con la comida en la boca se le acercó a la pelirroja esta y le dijo, quee... e... lees... saee... coo... mee... goo, y lo peor es que le salía la comida en la cara de la muchacha- decía casi muriéndose de la risa el canela

-jajajajajajajajaja-se reían todos al unísono

-ay, ese Chouji si no comiera tanto no le pasaría lo que sucedió –dijo la rubia

- no sean malos con el –decía entre risillas la rosada

-es que se veía tan cómico y luego como le pego ella es todavía mas divertido-dijo Kiba

-idiotas –decía Sasuke, Cuando por el espejo vio una sombra no muy grande al lado de Ino, Sasuke impactado el ver como lo veía no se fijo que venia un auto, intentando no chocar (por que él iba conduciendo) se salió de la carretera claro ninguno sufrió daños ni el auto, pero casi se les sale el alma a todos, cuando volvió Sasuke a ver donde estaba la sombra ya no estaba.

-¡que demonios te pasa! ¡Casi nos matan ahí atrás!- decía un Kiba asustado.

-¡¿saaasuuukeee que querías matarnos o que?-dijo espantada Ino

-¿Sasuke que paso? ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado Sakura

-s... si estoy bien... es solo que vi…-dijo entre pausas el azabache

-¡¿viste que? ¡¿Un fantasma o que?- dijo Kiba intentando sonar burlón

-¡no! Bueno... ¿eso creo?-dijo confundido Sasuke pues no sabia como decirlo

-¿como que eso crees?, explícate-dijo desesperada Ino

-es que no me van a creer-dijo Sasuke

-¡no importa! para que casi nos maten de menos deberíamos saber que fue lo que te hizo casi chocar-dijo Sakura

-OK cuando platicaban, de repente al mirar por el espejo creí ver una sombra que me miraba muuy feo como si me odiara o algo así y pues cuando me fije en frente otra vez había un auto y el resto ya lo saben-

-¡no debiste beber tanto idiota!-dijo enojado Kiba

- ¡no bebí tarado!, y les dije que no me creerían-

-bueno, bueno ya, dejémoslo en que pudo haber sido algo sobrenatural o que ya estamos cansados por que son las 2 de la mañana, lo que importa es que no le paso nada a nadie ni a nada solo vámonos ya-dijo cansada Sakura

-Sakura tiene razón, solo vámonos-dijo Ino

Ya todos en sus casas, estaba muy pensativo Sasuke no sabia si lo que vio fue real o una jugarreta de su mente, cuando un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, asustado (aun que no lo expreso) bajo hasta donde se escuchaba ese ruido, era como si algo de vidrio se hubiera caído, cuando llego a la sala vio que se cayo una foto donde estaba el y todos sus amigos, sin entender porque se había caído la puso en su lugar, estando en las escaleras sintió un enorme frío recorrer su cuerpo y como algo lo tumbaba al piso, antes de que se pudiera levantar, vio como esa sombra se le acercaba y se fijo que no era muy grande, de echo parecía la sombra de un niño y otro detalle curioso era que sus ojos no eran rojos (como normal mente son los de los espectros) si no azules, pero no se veía lindo de echo daba mas miedo, en ese momento se le acercó y le rasguño su brazo de tal forma que empezó a sangrar mucho y luego escucho una voz delgada como de un niño pero tétrica, que le decía MENTIROSO y antes de cualquier cosa mas se despertó...

No lo podía creer ese sueño fue tétrico pero entonces sintió un gran dolor en su brazo se vio el brazo y estaba rasguñado asustado se vistió y al bajar las escaleras vio como había sangre, al ir a la sala estaba tirada la foto y en una de las paredes decía con sangre...

_MENTIROSO_

**Pues ya esta, espero que te guste, sé que esta muy corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo. Y bueno como ya estaba escrito actualizare pronto todo depende si gusta, aclaro que el fic es yaoi pero también habrá parejas ``het´´ para que no haya quejas aviso de una vez, si quieres que ponga algo o una pareja que quieras, puedes decirlo no soy uno ogro no me enojare (enserió no muerdo ^^) bueno...**

**Déjame muchos reviews por favor!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2la flor se marchitara

**Haaaaaaiisssssss!**

**Perdón si el cap anterior estaba algo confuso, pero repito, no soy muuy buena en la narración o en la ortografía pero hago mis intentos, por fa ténganme paciencia. Perdón si me tarde dije que seria rápido pero no fue así pero tengo excusa, es que tengo muchas historias y pues ando atareada pero les juro que ya actualizaré mas pronto, sigo diciendo si quieren alguna pareja díganla o si tiene ideas de muertes pues no la e terminado así que todavía pueden dar sus psicópatas interiores (^^). Y aclarare de nuevo, voy a torturar a Sasuke y a Sakura por que no me simpatizan, si a ti te agrada Sasuke o Sakura, no leas esto, no voy a aceptar quejas. Estoy avisando desde ahora, pero si no lo eres, adelante, pero bajo tu propio riesgo, buenoi sin mas que decir **

**A leeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!**

Sasuke estaba en shock, no lo creía ese tétrico sueño fue real, y aparte tenia el brazo todo rasguñado, le dolía la cabeza, estaba manchada la alfombra, su foto estaba rota y un tétrico mensaje en la pared que para acabarla de tos, no sabia que significaba eso de MENTIROSO no entendía nada, su vida había sido normal, tenia una novia, amigos y ya iba a terminar la universidad y ahora se aparecía una mini sombra tétrica diciéndole que era MENTIROSO, que mas seguiría su hermano en tanga, (bueno eso no ¬¬) pero estaba desesperado y adolorido.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando!-decía Sasuke desesperado

-cálmate Sasuke, tranquilo no pierdas la compostura-se decía a si mismo el azabache para tranquilizarse

-ya se, llamare a Sakura ella sabrá que hacer- dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba el celular y le marcaba a Sakura

~*~*~*~*~*Llamada por teléfono~*~*~*~*~*

-¿bueno? ¿Quien habla?- dijo la peli rosada

- hola, Sakura que bueno que estas- decía agitado Sasuke

-¡hola! ¡Sasuke! ¿que paso te oyes agitado estas bien?- decía una preocupada peli rosa

-ah Sakura ni te imaginas lo que me acaba de suceder –Sasuke estaba muuy abrumado, lo cual preocupo a Sakura era raro verlo así

-¿que paso?, ¿te sucedió algo malo Sasuke?-menciono muuy preocupada la rosada

-mira, ven a mi casa Sakura, ahí te contare todo-dijo serio Sasuke, pero Sakura no quería saber hasta que llegara a la casa de Sasuke, ya se veía que era importante y quería saberlo ya

-pero Sasuke, ¿que pasó? dime-Sakura andaba angustiada por Sasuke, no quería que pasara nada, lo amaba, pero Sasuke decidió calmarla

-luego te digo, solo ven por favor-dijo finalmente para ya acabar la conversación, Sakura al darse cuanta que no le sacaría nada hasta que fuera cedió ante el

- esta bien iré lo más pronto que pueda-dijo tranquila pero preocupada a la vez

-Bueno adiós Sakura –

-adiós Sasuke –

~*~*~*~*~*Fin de llamada~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura no sabia lo que pasaba, pero antes de afirmar cualquier cosa decidió ir a casa de Sasuke, al llegar a casa de Sasuke, vio todo un poco perturbado (o como se escriba) pero decidió no hacerle caso y tocar el timbre, al Sasuke abrirle la puerta, vio como estaba de arañado su brazo izquierdo y que se veía cansado, al ver como estaba la sala, se espanto al ver ese mensaje y ver todo desordenado, pero principalmente el mensaje.

- ¡¿Sasuke que paso aquí y que te paso en el brazo?-dijo aterrorizada la rosada

-mira te explicare… (Después de todo el rollo)-

-¿pero entonces fue un sueño o no?-Sakura estaba confundida, todo eso era muuy raro

- la verdad no lo se, no sé que pensar –decía un desesperado azabache

-y a que se refería con MENTIROSO, no entiendo-dijo toda confundida Sakura

-tampoco lo se, ¡no sé que hacer!- dijo Sasuke en un grito desesperado

- tranquilízate Sasuke, ya pensaremos en algo-intento calmarlo Sakura

- tienes razón, no servirá descontrolarse-dijo mas tranquilo el azabache

- ya se, hablémosle a Shikamaru, el sabrá que hacer- dijo la peli rosa

- ¡si! Llamémosle a el-dijo Sasuke entusiasmado

Después de llamar a Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten e Ino, todos estaban atónitos pero Ino sobre todo, por lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿esto que significa, que te va a suceder algo Sasuke-kun?- dijo Ino preocupada

-espera Ino puerca, ¿como que qué le sucederá? él va estar bien – dijo Sakura enojada

- mira frente de carretera, lo digo por que es obvio que algo mas le va suceder a tu sexi azabache emo, claro no creo que sea culpa de él, si no de OTRAS que atraen a los espíritus con sus frentes amplias –dijo venenosamente Ino

-¡¿que dijiste puerca? –

- ¡lo que oíste frentuda! ¡De seguro esa cosa persigue a Sasuke por haber pecado al ser novio de algo como tu!-

-¡ahorita me las paguas puerca!-

- frentuda-

- puerca-

-frentuda-

-puerca-

-¡ya cállense las dos! Sakura no tiene la culpa Ino y a ti ya no te gusta Sasuke Ino, tienes NOVIO por el amor adiós-dijo Tenten desesperada de toda esa tontería

- así es cierto (o-o), se me había olvidado que tenia novio (n-un xD)- dijo penosa Ino

-pobre Sai y de Sasuke, mira que tener novias así de problemáticas-dijo Shikamaru compadeciéndose de la pobre alma de Sasuke

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste!-dijeron Ino y Sakura al unísono enfadadas

- ya, ya, tranquilas, ash esto es problemático, debí quedarme en la casa-

-ya basta de tonterías, esto es serio- dijo Neji fastidiado

- Neji tiene razón- dijo el azabache

- ¿y que crees que signifique Shikamaru?- dijo Tenten intentando cambiar de tema

-pues es confuso, la verdad no se lo que signifique, pero lo que si es obvio es que es un fantasma enojado y no te traerá nada bueno- dijo Shikamaru intentando descifrar lo que decía

-¿y que hago? ¿No sé que hacer?- dijo preocupado Sasuke

-normalmente te diría que hicieras una limpia, pero por como te dejo y como dejo tu casa, no se si sea una buena idea- dijo inseguramente Shikamaru

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿No seria mas fácil hacer la limpia y ya?- dijo Ino confusa

-mira Ino, no es un fantasma cualquiera, es uno que logro lastimar a Sasuke y escribir perfectamente bien, quien sabe que mas pueda hacer y para acabarla de amolar, es un niño con ira-dijo preocupado Shikamaru

-entiendo, pero que tiene que ver que sea un niño y que sea uno con ira-dijo aun mas confundida Ino

-que los niños son más agresivos que los adultos, al ser pequeños y no distinguir entre la vida y la muerte, o el no saber que están muertos se hacen agresivos y son difíciles de ahuyentar y si es uno con ira peor, por que no es enojo es IRA lo que lo hace tantito peor-Shikamaru estaba muuy serio sabia que eso era grave

Ya después de un rato de estar angustiados y preocupados, decidieron reunirse con los demás para avisarles, pero antes de irse, se cerró la puerta de golpe, intentaron abrir la puerta pero no lo lograron, de repente se apareció otra vez esa sombra, pero esta vez no veía a Sasuke si no a Ino, igualmente enojado, al verlo quedaron todos en shock no podían creer que un niñito diera tanto miedo, en eso agarro una flor y de la flor empezó a salir sangre, luego la destruyo les sonrió diabólicamente y dijo LA FLOR SE MARCHITARA con voz pequeña pero diabólica. En eso abrió la boca enormemente y grito de un modo aterrador y de las paredes salió sangre, todos sintieron como si no pudieran respirar, algo que nadie noto es que Ino no solo sintió que se asfixiaba, si no también le empezó a doler el cuerpo y en eso todos serraron los ojos y al abrirlos no había nada.

-¿que fue eso? realmente sentí que no podía respirar-dijo espantada Sakura

-entonces si es real, no bromeabas Sasuke-dijo Tenten impactada

-¡claro que es real! ¿Que vamos hacer? –pregunto Sasuke preocupado

-que increíble fue eso, todavía me siento ahogado- dijo un Neji atónito

-oye Ino estas bien, estas muy callada, te paso algo- dijo una preocupada Sakura al ver que Ino no había dicho nada en todo ese rato, porque a pesar de que luego se peleaban, eran amigas

- s...s...si...si... estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi, solo estoy impresionada eso es todo-intentaba calmar Ino a Sakura pero se notaba que estaba alterada

-bueno, esta bien si tu lo dices- dijo Sakura no muy segura de lo que decía Ino

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo una apresurada Ino, mientras serraba la puerta de golpe

-¿estaba un poco rara no creen?-decía extrañada teten

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ino iba pensando en lo sucedido no lo creía y no sabia por que se le quedo viendo así y por qué se puso peor que los demás, siguió pensando hasta que un sonidito la interrumpió y vio que era Sai llamándola por su celular ( ni modo que por su zapato xD)

~*~*~*~*~*Llamada telefónica~*~*~*~*~*

-hola mi amor ¿que paso? – dijo una ñoña Ino

-ha nada, solo quería ver como estabas y decirte algo mi vida-dijo mimosamente Sai

-¿que cosa chiquito?-

-que no estoy en la casa, fui a comprar botanas al súper mercado, pero no tardo si linda-

- si note preocupes, bueno adiós pequeño-

-adiós linda – (que bobos no)

Después de despedirse casi 30 minutos logro Ino soltar el teléfono, iba cantando y bailando por la calle (por que ya se le había olvidado lo del fantasma) cuando se escucho un llanto de un niño. Ino como buena metiche que es, fue haber que onda con los llantos y vio que era un lindo niño de unos 10 años más o menos, rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada con unas lindas rayitas en las mejillas (que lo hacían ver como un zorrito) lógico quedo encantada en cuanto lo vio y fue en su auxilio.

-¿que tienes pequeño? ¿Estas bien?- dijo una preocupada Ino

-es que snif... yo me... snif... perdí buaaaa-dijo entre sollozos el pequeño rubio

-note preocupes si quieres te llevo yo-dijo Ino intentando calmar al pequeño

-pero no se donde estaaaaa... buaaaa-lloraba cada vez mas el pequeño, Ino no sabia que hacer, hasta que se le vino una idea

-ya se y si te llevo a mi casa en lo que te desorientas y veo que hacer-dijo Ino para tranquilizarlo

-¡Siii! Esa es buena idea, gracias señorita Dattebayo-mientras la abrasaba

-bueno vente- le decía una entusiasmada Ino

Mientras tanto Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke y Tenten discutían sobre lo reciente

-bueno que onda con esos mensajes que transmite esa sombra o lo que sea-decía una confundida Tenten

-hay que pensar, el mensaje actual es LA FLOR SE MARCHITARA ¿que querrá decir con eso?- dijo un pensativo Neji

-podría ser… este…-pensaba una peli rosada

-un momento, ¿que estaba haciendo la sombra cuando dijo lo de la flor?- dijo Shikamaru

-tenia una flor y…-decía Sakura hasta que la interrumpieron

-no, no me refiero a eso me refiero a…-Shikamaru iba aclarar lo que quería decir, hasta que lo interrumpieron

-miraba a Ino ¿Por qué?-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-por que píenselo LA FLOR SE MARCHITARA, Ino cuida una florería y la miraba a ella y si se fijan ella fue la mas afectada-decía un angustiado Shikamaru

-¿quieres decir que le quiere hacer daño?-dijo un confundido Neji

-exacto, píenselo ¿que mas podría ser?- dijo cada vez mas preocupado Shikamaru

-maldición tienes razón- decía Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿adonde vas Sasuke?-decía Sakura preocupada y confundida

-haber como esta Ino –dijo Sasuke

-si esta bien, ahora te alcanzamos le voy hablar a Sai para que este alerta-decía Shikamaru

-OK nos vemos en un rato más-

-si, bueno ya vete-le decía un desesperado Neji

-vamos… vamos, contesta… contesta…-decía ya cansado Shikamaru de esperar

~*~*~*~*~*Llamada telefónica~*~*~*~*~*

-si, ¿quien habla?- decía un despreocupado Sai

-Sai ¿como esta Ino?- dijo desesperado Shikamaru

-no lo se, estoy en el súper ¡¿por qué le paso algo?-grito enojado Sai

-¿Cómo?, no puede ser que estés en el súper-

-¿que pasa? ¿Que le sucedió a Ino?-gritaba cada vez mas enojado Sai

-nada, bueno no lo se-dijo Shikamaru dudoso

-¿como que no sabes? ¡Dime que pasa aquí!-

-mira te voy a contar, pero no te alarmes si-

-¡bueno pues dímelo y ya!-

-OK ahí va… (Después de todo el chorrote)

-¡no juegues y quieres que no me preocupe!-dijo Sai casi gritando

-bueno, bueno estoy confundido, a penas hace menos de una hora dormía y ahora estoy así, que quieres que haga-

-OK bueno iré lo más rápido que pueda por ella-dijo preocupado Sai

-adiós-

-adiós- dijo preocupado Shikamaru y colgó

~*~*~*~*~*Fin de llamada~*~*~*~*~*

-esto esta peor de lo que pensé-dijo Shikamaru

-¿que? ¿Que paso?- dijo preocupada Sakura

-Sai no esta en la casa de el e Ino-

-¿no pude ser? ¿En serio?- dijo Tenten muuy alarmada

-si no esta, salió-

-¡bueno que estamos esperando vámonos ya!-dijo Neji

Por otro lado Ino ya había llegado con el pequeño a su casa, lo dejo a él en la sala y se fue a bañar al salir ella de la ducha…

-nene, ¿que pasa? lo siento no puedes estar aquí, estoy a punto de cambiarme-dijo Ino

-es que quería darte esto Dattebayo-era una hermosa y distinta rosa esta era azul y sus hojas eran de una tonalidad de verde distinta sin duda preciosa y lo curioso también es que era real

-dios mío que hermosa ¿de donde la sacaste?-dijo una encantada Ino

-pues es un secreto, huélela vamos-decía ansioso el pequeño rubio

-si esta bien-

Al olerla sintió un aroma que nunca antes había olido era un aroma indescriptible, hasta que se sintió rara y en eso vomito sangre, estaba espantada no dejaba de vomitar sangre, le pidió ayuda al pequeño el la vio y sonrió maquiavélicamente

-¡ayúdame!¡ Por favoor!-decía desesperada la chica

-esta bien, te ayudo-agarro unas tijeras y le corto las venas

-¡¿que haceeeess?-

-¿hay eres tan tonta siempre? bueno note preocupes, no es una herida mortal, te matara si, pero tardara un poco –decía esto mientras sonreía el rubio gozaba ver esa escena

-¿que te hice yo?-

-no es contra ti, es con alguien mas, haré que pagué por ser un mentiroso-

-¡me de sangroo, no quieroo moriiiirrrr!-decía mientras se agarraba de las paredes, la cama de toda la habitación desesperada intentando encontrar algo que la ayudara

Sasuke estaba como histérico intentando llegar y verla bien, pero antes de llegar alguien lo interrumpió…

-Sasuke, hola-decía una señora que los conocía

-hola, lo siento tengo prisa-decía mientras se iba pero la señora lo detuvo

-espera, deberías ir con Ino-

-¿que dijo?-

-es que hace rato la vi hablando sola y como si agarrara a alguien y ya que tu eres su amigo, pensé que deberías ir a verla, a ver si esta bien-

-gracias señora- mientras se iba de ahí

-no pude ser, no por dios, Ino-se decía a si mismo

Al llegar a la casa la busco por todos lados y antes de llegar a su cuarto se le figuro ver a alguien, esa persona lo vio y sonrió y se esfumo Sasuke se preocupo mas y al entrar a la habitación, la vio llena de sangre y por un lado de la habitación a Ino en toalla toda manchada de sangre, su boca y sus ojos escurrían sangre, en efecto estaba muerta y en una de las paredes decía

EL COLMILLO SANGRARA.

**Yaaaaa taaaaaa!**

**Pues ya esta, espero que te haya gustado, perdón si no quedo muuy largo pero el próximo intentare que quede mas largo, y les recuerdo si tiene alguna idea pueden decirla no soy serrada, bueno si ten gusto, por fa déjame un review, bueno chao besitos nunca cambies**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 el colmillo sangrara

**Supeeeer heeeelloooooouuuuuu!**

**Bueno, este esta un poco mas corto y perdonen la tardanza ahora ¿si?, prometo que el próximo no me tardo le doy gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews son un amor enserió^^, y quiero que sepan que sus reviews me inspiran y sigo diciendo, dígame sus ideas todavía no lo termino no me burlare ni nada (yo odio eso), también sé que algunas de ustedes no les gustaría que matara a los shinobi pero entiéndanme es una historia terrorífica y para mi deben ser crueles y sin piedad, también felicito a algunas que ya entendieron los mensajes que estoy poniendo, bien hecho^^ y le doy gracias a saori killin, eres una lindura chava gracias por pensar que soy tan genial y por apoyarme y como te dije de seguro tus historias son geniales, eres genial y espero poder hablar contigo mas seguido y otra ves voy a torturar a Sasuke y Sakura sé que hasta ahora no o hecho mucho pero poco a poco, bueno si no tienen problema esta bien y les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá son geniales, bueno**

**Aahh! Seme olvidaba quería decir algo muuy importante, ¡yaa vii la película 5 de Naruto shippuden, blood prisión! Después de medio siglo ya por fin la vi, esta genial, esta súper y ¿Por qué les digo esto? para echarles en cara que ya la vi y ustedes no jajajajaja (perdonen mi la psicópata¬¬) no, no es cierto pero si ya esta con subtítulos y les diré algo para que quieran ver mas la película, ¡Naruto casi toda la película se la pasa sin camisaaa! La verdad la temática de la película esta genial y Naruto también (*¬*) bueno les daré para que vean que soy buena (na, no es cierto sangronada xD) pero si les daré el link de la pagina donde la vi (por que en muchas se traba demasiado) así que aquí esta**

**aquí esta chava les diré que de las opciones la mejor es o la 3 o la cuatro aunque les recomiendo mas la 3, y les digo otra vez no se arrepentirán bueno ahora si**

**A leer!**

Sasuke estaba asustado, ver la habitación de Ino así y a un peor verla muerta, ensangrentada y desnuda era impactante, sobre todo cuando había hablado con ella hace unas horas, en eso alguien irrumpió todo ese silencio,  
>definitivamente la cosa empeoraba, era Sai, Sasuke al verlo se preocupo mas, de todos los que podían ir tenia que ser precisamente Sai, Sai lo vio se enojo y lo golpeo casi de inmediato, en eso llegaron los demás.<p>

-¡Sai déjalo!-gritaba Sakura para que lo dejara

-¡maldito, asesinaste a Ino, te matareeee!-gritaba Sai entre sollozos

-¡Sai, Sasuke no mato a Ino!-decía Shikamaru intentando apaciguar el ambiente

-¡¿así? ¡¿Que curioso que Sasuke fuera el primero en llegar? ¿No? Estoy seguro que fue el estúpido Uchiha, a él nunca le callo bien Ino y de pronto se aparece un fantasma que quiere matar a Ino, ¡¿no es mucha coincidencia?-dijo amenazante mente Sai

-pero yo no la mate ¿que ganaría con eso?-dijo Sasuke en su defensa

-no lose, ¡tus motivos asesinos locos y retorcidos tendrás!-dijo Sai escupiendo las palabras

En ese momento llegaron la policía y la ambulancia, los cuales Neji rato atrás había llamado, que al ver la escena se aterrorizaron se llevaron el cuerpo de Ino y un policía pregunto sobre lo sucedido.

-hola soy el oficial Ken Ichijouji y bueno ¿que sucedió aquí?-preguntaba el policía Ken

-que le responda míster fantasma-decía Sai con burla

-¡Sai! –lo regaño Sakura harta de todo eso

-tranquilícense y bueno joven ¿podría explicar que sucedió?-decía Ken a Sasuke

-bueno lo que sucedió fue… (Bueno ya saben todo el royo)

-¿aahh? Claro… Emm muchacho sé que estas confundido, pero dime ¿quien fue realmente?-decía un incrédulo policía

-le digo que todo es real, realmente me sucedió-Sasuke intentaba convencerlo sin resultados

-mira si tienes algún trauma, podríamos discutirlo y no pasarías por las rejas-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cree que yo lo hice? ¡¿Yo no la mate, por que todos creen que yo la mate?-dijo Sasuke arto de toda esa tontería

-por los hechos mi querido Sasuke-decía un Sai arrogante

-no me puede estar pasando esto...-dijo Sasuke cansado

Después de todo eso, se reunieron con los demás a un parque, para advertirles sobre lo sucedido, excepto Sai que quería ver por última vez a Ino.

-¿entonces según ustedes ese ''fantasma'' mato Ino y nos matara de uno en uno? por favor, ya se les pego la loquera de Sasuke-dijo un incrédulo Kiba

-eso fue verdad realmente esta muerta y vimos al fantasma-dijo Shikamaru intentando que Kiba le creyera

-miren si les creo que Ino este muerta, por que es medio tonta y les crearía si me dijeran que ella se suicidó, de echo yo creo que fue eso, pero ¿un fantasma? Primero: los fantasmas no existen. Segunda: si existieran no matarían a nadie no pueden tocarnos, no se supone que dice el mito de que un fantasma no te puede tocar y traspasa las paredes y todo eso y tercera: piensen Ino tenia muchos enemigos y enemigas ¿no creen que pudo ser eso?-dijo Kiba totalmente confiado en su teoría

-¿entonces todos vamos a morir? ¿Yo no quiero morir?-dijo un asustado Chouji

-no Chouji, no moriremos, no si nos unimos y arreglamos este lió-dijo Shikamaru intentando animarlo

-y… alguien…pues… sabe… como cebe…el asesino-dijo Hinata

-no, solo hemos visto que es una sombra oscura, no es muy grande y sus ojos son azules ¿Por qué?-le respondió Neji con duda

-por que nos ayudaría saber como es e investigar sobre el, no importa si esta muerto o no-dijo Hinata para apaciguarlos un poco

-eso es buena idea Hinata-dijo Shino animándola

-¡si! Podíamos investigar sobre sombras y ver como alejarla de aquí-dijo entusiasmado Shikamaru

En eso, Sasuke vio de nuevo a esa sombra, estaba de tras de Kiba al verlo, Sasuke grito llamando la atención de todos, empezaron a es cuchar una voz que decía con burla

-que tontos son ustedes hablan como si realmente supieran sobre fantasmas, si ni siquiera usan la mitad de su cerebro, de echo no usan ni la cuarta parte, no saben nada sus lindos científicos están en pañales ''los fantasmas no nos pueden tocar'' jajajajajaja realmente son idiotas, me iba apiadar de ustedes, pero veo que son tan tontos que no merecen estar aquí-esto lo decía con un tono de voz muy macabro y entre ecos

-¿por qué mataste a Ino?-le decía Sasuke desesperado, a lo que el solo respondió mientras se iba

-EL COLMILLO SANGRARA-

-¡como demonios hiciste eso Sasuke!-le decía Kiba espantado a Sasuke

-yo no lo hice Kiba, ¿como lograría hablar así idiota?-

-Kiba sabes bien que eso no lo hizo Sasuke, lo que pasa es que estas asustado y no lo quieres admitir -le decía Shino ya fastidiado a Kiba

-¡están locos eso es, todos ustedes están locos! ¿Saben que? yo me voy, ningún tonto fantasma lograra matarme-dijo Kiba exasperado y se fue a los baños de hombres.

Kiba estaba tan asustado, que no se dio cuenta que dejo a Akamaru, entro a los baños y se metió a un currículo, en eso entro alguien mas al baño, esa persona vio las lámparas (esas que son largas como tubo, no se bien como se llaman pero esas) y sonrió...

Mientras tanto con aquel grupito de hormonas

-¡que bien otro mensaje mas que resolver!-dijo Shikamaru arto de todo ese royo

-bien el mensaje es EL COLMILLO SANGRARA ¿que significara?-decía Sakura pensativa

-haber, colmillo…puede ser…¡no!-decía Shikamaru asustado

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ya sabes que significa el mensaje Shikamaru?-dijo Neji alarmado

-Kiba…-fue lo único que dijo

-¿Kiba? que tiene que ver el con todo es…¡maldición tienes razón Shikamaru!-dijo Sasuke alarmado

-¡¿Qué? ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos, que tiene que ver Kiba?-dijo una con fundida la rosada

-que Kiba significa colmillo y aparte ahora que lo pienso vi a esa sombra al lado de Kiba, por lo tanto el siguiente es Kiba-decía muy preocupado Sasuke

-es cierto ¿pero saben adonde fue Kiba?-dijo Shino

-a los baños… vi que se dirigía para a ya-decía una tímida Hinata

-bueno vamos ¡ya!-dijo Neji enojado y salieron corriendo para los baños

Mientras tanto Kiba estaba bien, cuando se ve como alguien corta los soportes de las lámparas.

-cause babi you ´re a firework...-cantaba bien alegre el moreno cuando...

-toc, toc, toc-(se supone que tocan la puerta del currículo ya sé que no son los mejores efectos xD)

-esta ocupado ve a otro-

-es que los demás están ocupados y pues…-se oía una vocecita como la de un niño pequeño

-esta bien pues…ya termine-decía un despreocupado Kiba

-que bueno por que ya no aguanto-decía el niño aliviado

Salió Kiba del currículo y al ver que ese niño se parecía mucho a Ino se extraño

-oye ¿tu eres familiar de Ino?-pregunto curioso Kiba

-¿Quién? no, no la conozco ¿Por qué?-decía con un tono muy ''inocente'' el pequeño

-no por nada este… ¿no vas a entrar al baño?-pregunto el canela

-no… y tu dices que no crees en fantasmas-dijo el niño con tono burlón

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Explícate-pregunto enojado y desconcertado Kiba

-jajajajajaja será divertido verte como fantasma, a ver si no crees-decía con burla total el rubio

-¿fantasma?, te estas burlando de mi, por que no me gustan las bromas-dijo intentando sonar amenazador

-que tierno, no… no es una broma-dijo seriamente el niño

-¿quee?...-en ese momento el niño volteo para un lado Kiba lo siguió y..

En eso se ve como una lámpara cerca de donde esta Kiba, se cae de un lado y con la fuerza que llevaba, le a traviesa la cabeza matándolo al instante

-no que un fantasma quee… Dique fui misericordioso y te mate rápido, bueno nos vemos en un tiempo más jajaja, bueno claro si te quedas, si no ya que, aunque me gustaría que te quedaras eres gracioso-dijo muy despreocupado el rubio

-valla que son lentos apenas vienen, ay que lindos, vienen a toda prisa para salvarte jajajajajaja, bueno me voy no te vallas a ir jajajajaja-decía con un sarcasmo notable y al oír los pasos se fue

Lógico cuando llegaron, era tarde, Kiba estaba muerto, la imagen era horrible, ver el rostro de Kiba destruido era espantoso

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh noo Kibaaaa nooo noooo!-decía llorando Hinata, que era su novia

-no puede ser… otro mas, Kiba por dios no dijiste que un fantasma no te mataría idiota-dijo un triste Shino claro no lo demostró

-dos en un día, no se detendrá-dijo Sasuke muy preocupado

**Solo diré que perdón otro vez y muchos tenqius (sé que no se escribe así) por gastar su tiempo y leer mi fanfic, sus comen me animan y solo diré si tienen un fic que no tienen muchos reviews no se desanimen pues lo mas importante de un fanfic no es que guste a los de mas si que te guste a ti y si una esta emocionada y feliz al subirlo pues no debemos desanimarnos solo porque no nos comentan y saori gracias otra vez y a todas las demás^^ bueno chao besitos nunca cambies **

**bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 mariposa,fuego

**Haaaaaaaiiiipppp!**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que ando ocupada con otros fics y ando muuy atareada pero ya pude^^, ando de mal humor ¡me quitaron las imágenes que puse en mis fics! Y la verdad no se bien por que, sé que la que puse primero si estaba violando una leí, lo admito, pero luego pedí ayuda y me dijeron como debían pegar imágenes y según yo, esta todo bien, al menos que me equivoque, alguno de ustedes podría ser tan amable de decirme como se deben pegar imágenes tal vez si estoy mal, si uno de ustedes sabe ¡por fas! Díganme para saber si estoy mal o no, si estoy mal para agregar bien las imágenes, por que yo quiero poner y no voy a dejar mis fics sin imágenes les guste o no, así que ¡por fas ¿no? **

**Hay algo que quiero decir, es sobre este cap. Pues tiene varias cosas cambiadas o mas explicadas pero la verdad cambia algunas cosas y ya lo habían visto pues es mejor que le pongan atención pues a este si le cambie bastante y si no pues de todos modos, pues este será un fic importante, por cierto le doy gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews son un amor, enserió, gracias por apoyarme tanto los quiro en verdad bueno eso era todo y recuerden nunca se depriman por comentarios y palabras de otros^^**

**El lindo Naru-kawaii no me pertenece (por lastima no TT-TT) le pertenece al gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto sama (creo que exagere un poco)**

** a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**

-¿entonces como murió?-dijo Neji

-pues lo atravesó la lámpara tal vez estaba floja y…-decía el oficial Ichijouji

-no…no estaba floja alguien le corto los soportes-dijo Sasuke decidido

-¿y como lo sabes, niño?-pregunto dudoso el oficial Ichijouji

- mire se ve que alguien lo corto, es notorio-dijo Sasuke con un tono muy obvio

-¿entonces dices que fuiste tu?-dijo Ichijouji amenazante

-¡no! Yo no lo hice, fue **el**-dijo arto el azabache de acusaciones

-¿el?... ¿Quién es el?-dijo el oficial Ichijouji sin entender

-el fantasma, el corto los soportes de la lámpara matando a Kiba-dijo Sasuke decidido a lo que decía

-¡sigues con esa tontería del fantasma, mira niño los fantasmas no existen ni existirán, deja de poner pretextos tontos e visto pretextos bobos a lo largo de mi vida, pero esta es el mas tonto de todos, solo acéptalo, sé que fuiste tu!-dijo el policía enojado de que Sasuke no dejara el tema del fantasma

-no fui yo, tengo mi cuartada-dijo el azabache para que le creyeran

-¿así? Y ¿cual es esa cuartada?-dijo amenazante el oficial pues no le creía

-cuando sucedió yo iba para allá, como pude hacerlo si iba para allá-dijo totalmente convencido el ojos negros

-eso es cierto señor, Sasuke estaba con nosotros, no fue el-dijo la peli rosada apoyando a Sasuke

-bueno esta bien, pero te tendré vigilado eh niño-dijo amenazando el oficial a Sasuke y se fue tras decir esto

-que tipo tan latoso, ¿porqué cree que fuiste tu?-dijo Chouji confuso

-por el tonto de Sai-dijo Sasuke con ira en sus palabras

-¿Sai? ¿Cómo?, ¿porqué o que?-dijo aun mas confundido Chouji

-hay si serás tonto Chouji, Sai es…digo era el novio de Ino, lógico cuando murió ella, él estaba ahí-dijo Tenten sonando muy obvia

-no digo, ¿que tiene que ver el con que los policías piensen que es Sasuke el culpable?-dijo Chouji aclarando mas su duda (curioso lose)

-aahh, hee…. pues no se-dijo Tenten apenada

-antes de que me interrumpieras Tenten, lo que hizo mi copia barata, fue que mientras le hablaba sobre lo sucedido al policía, él le dijo que yo fui el primero en llegar…-decía tranquilo pero sumamente serio el azabache

-y eso que tiene que ver con que piensen que eres tu, no comprendo aun-dijo Chouji interrumpiendo a Sasuke

-yo tampoco entiendo, que tiene que ver-dijo Tenten apoyando a Chouji

-¡dejen de interrumpirme! ¡Lo que pasa es que cuando murió Ino, yo llegue primero y es sospechoso que muriera Ino y yo fuera el primero en llegar y por eso los policías piensan que fui yo, por que el chismoso de Sai piensa que fui yo y se quería vengar de mi ''crimen''! ¿Ya?-dijo desesperado el azabache

-aaaah ya entendimos-dijeron los dos al unísono

-por dios Tenten, no hagas comentarios tan bobos y además ¿que te pasa tu no eres así?-dijo un muy preocupado Neji

-no lose, será que nunca había visto algo así y estoy asustada-dijo muy seria Tenten

Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir a sus casas y Sasuke estaba preocupado no sabia quien seguiría podía ser cualquiera y podía ser en cualquier momento, en eso se cayo su lámpara estaba asustado sabia que era el, solo pensaba si ya era su hora, empezaron a caer sus libros que tenia en su cuarto de modo brusco y rápido, la luz empezó a fallar y la lámpara (de esas que tiene un cable colgando y es un foquito con una cosa redonda, no se si me doy a entender), también se habrían y se cerraban las ventanas abruptamente

Sasuke aterrado solo dijo: dime algo, tú eres la muerte. Al decir esto se oyó una macabra risa con un eco lúgubre que le contestaba: no, soy la justicia. Después de eso, se vio otra vez a esa sombra pero ahora tenia unas garras grandes, se le abalanzo le abrió la camisa y lo empezó a cortar su pecho Sasuke intentaba quitárselo pero no pudo, pues no puedes quitar algo que no tiene un cuerpo físico, hasta que sonó su celular y por el ruido se fue la sombra, esta vez no se había aparecido en sueños sino realmente, esto se ponía peor pero decidió ir por un kit (no se bien como se escriba, si) medico y curarse sus heridas mientras contestaba a su celular.

-llamada telefónica-

-hola ¿quien habla?-dijo el azabache agitado

-soy yo, Chouji, lo que pasa es que estaba asustado y algo me dijo que te llamara-dijo el rellenito con un tono de voz tímido

-pues gracias a tu instinto me salvaste, gracias Chouji-dijo aliviado el azabache

-¿Cómo? ¿Que te paso Sasuke se apareció esa horrible sombra otra vez?-dijo preocupado Chouji

-si se apareció otra vez…-mientras le decía esto se estaba limpiando la sangre al quitarse la mayoría de la sangre vio que tenia un mensaje en su pecho

-Ahhhh!-grito Sasuke al ver eso

-¡que paso Sasuke te paso algo malo!-

-mira voy a colgar diles a todos que mañana vengan para acá ¿si?-dijo esto y colgó

-fin de llamada-

Mientras ellos hablaban, alguien oía la plática molesto y decía: si seguirá el. Al decir esto se fue. A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a la casa de Sasuke y al ver ese mensaje se extrañaron y aterraron

- MARIPOSA FUEGO ¿Qué demonios quiere decir esto, cada vez los mensajes son mas raros?-dijo Neji extrañado por aquel mensaje tan confuso

-no lose estoy confundido-dijo el azabache intentando encontrarle un sentido

-¿que hacía mientras te cortaba?-pregunto Shikamaru

-pues yo le pregunte si era la muerte, él se río y me dijo que era la justicia, no entiendo eso, pero bueno después se apareció pero tenia unas garras afiladas ahora y me empezó a cortar con ellas, luego llamo Chouji y se fue pero no dijo nada-dijo extrañado el azabache

-entonces que querrá decir con MARIPOSA FUEGO será una metáfora o que será-dijo la peli rosada

-haber los demás mensajes decían LA FLOR SE MARCHITARA y EL COLMILLO SANGRARA eran mensajes mas obvios, pero este solo son dos palabras y no las junta…-en ese momento Chouji lo interrumpió

-como que no las junta-dijo Chouji confundido

-digo que no forma una oración como las demás, solo son dos palabras claves-dijo muy serio Shikamaru

-entiendo tienes razón, podría ser palabras claves o indicaciones de algo-dijo Neji respondiéndole

-por cierto, deberíamos investigar sobre fantasmas haber si encontramos algo-dijo Hinata intentando ayudar en algo

-eso es buena idea Hinata-dijo Shino

Mientras tanto Sai veía por última vez a Ino

-hola Ino, soy yo… sé que no entiendes, pero bueno solo te diré que… me siento tan solo y culpable, si no hubiera ido a comprar…papas fritas estarías aquí conmigo, también te quería dar este anillo... ¿quieres casarte conmigo Ino?, te lo iba a dar cundo yo llegara del súper pero no se va a poder así que ten-al decir esto se lo puso y acto seguido empezó a llorar en eso volteo por impulso y se le figuro ver a un niño atrás de un escritorio que estaba por ahí estaba como vigilándolo, Sai se acercó haber a ese ''niño'' y claramente vio como algo lo traspasaba y al ver el escritorio llano estaba, decidió irse de ahí se despidió de Ino y se fue cuando andaba por el pasillo empezó a escuchar la risa de un niño, sonaba alegre no se extraño al principio, pero empezó hacer insistente y cada vez sonaba mas macabra y con eco lúgubre y cada vez sonaba mas cerca hasta el punto de que parecía que estaba junto a él, asustado volteo haber a todos lados pero no había nadie y en eso…

-¿que le pasa joven?-dijo una enfermera angustiada, pues desde hace rato Sai anda caminando apresurado y como asustado así que decidió ir haber que le pasaba

-aaaahhhhh!-grito Sai pensando que era algo mas

-¡aahh! Joven soy yo Matsuri, no se asuste-dijo la joven enfermera,

-eres tu lo siento pensé que eras…-Sai ya la conocía se habían conocido en una fiesta con Ino en la que Ino se había lastimado y Matsuri la ayudo

-¿que era quien joven?-preguntó confundida Matsuri

-no nadie es imposible Emm... tengo una duda ¿hay niños jugando por aquí?-preguntó con miedo pero a la vez interés

-no, no se permite que jueguen los niños en estas áreas ¿Por qué?-Matsuri cada vez estaba mas confundida

-por nada, bueno ya me voy, adiós Matsuri-se despidió Sai y se fue desconcertado del lugar

-que le pasara, se veía muy raro, bueno mejor no me meto en lo que no me importa- y se siguió trabajando la enfermera sin sospechar de nada

Mientras tanto con aquellos, investigaban sobre lo sucedido

-oigan ya encontré información sobre sombras-dijo alegre Hinata

-¡que bien! bueno que dice Hinata-dijo Neji feliz

-aquí dice que las sombras son formas agresivas de fantasmas o formas indefinidas…-en ese momento interrumpieron a Hinata

-¿formas indefinidas, como?-dijo nuevamente Chouji sin entender otra vez

-no se bien como explicarlo, pero creo que se refiere a que al ser seres ya no vivos y que no todos pueden verlos pues al aparecer en fotos o cosas así se ven como seres indefinidos como sombras ¿no se si me explico?-

-si, si te entiendo bueno continua perdón por interrumpir-se disculpo Chouji

-no te preocupes Chouji, bueno dice también que se aparecen de esa forma por la frustración y el enojo que albergaron al estar vivos, también por cómo murieron, cuando un ser muere mal o muere enojado o perturbado se aparece así o de una forma agresiva sobre todo cuando muere de modo horrible, no importa si fue bueno o no, al ser fantasma o sombra, se hace eso precisamente, sombra-termino por decir Hinata

-entonces este ser murió de una forma cruel o murió perturbado ¿no? ¿Como podríamos alejarlo de aquí? dice algo sobre eso-pregunto Shikamaru muy interesado

-no, no dice mucho, solo que hagamos limpias o nos vallamos de aquí-

-podríamos ir con una psíquica que esta por mi casa, tal vez ella ayude en algo-dijo Shino intentando apoyarlos en algo

-si eso es buena idea las psíquicas saben sobre esos temas –dijo el azabache menor

Después de eso, se fueron en dirección hacía donde estaba la psíquica, iban hablando sobre el tema de las sombras y Chouji era el único que estaba un poco mas alejado de ellos se sentía asustado tenia miedo, temía que fuera el próximo y que no alcanzara a hacer las cosa que quería hacer, tener novia, terminar su carrera y vivir feliz y a gusto sin preocupaciones, pero ahora sentía miedo hacia algo que no sabia bien que era, pensaba que era tonto temerle a algo como una sombra, pero al ver lo que le hizo a sus amigos se sentía impotente y débil. En eso Shikamaru noto que estaba asustado y como buen amigo de él fue a ayudarlo

-oye Chouji ¿estas bien?-pregunto Shikamaru preocupado

-lo que pasa es que tengo miedo estoy asustado y me siento tonto al mismo tiempo-dijo frustrado Chouji

-¿tonto? ¿Tonto por qué? ¿Por sentir miedo? no tiene nada de malo que sientas miedo Chouji-dijo Shikamaru con tono tranquilo

-es que temerle a una sombra se me hace tonto y también que tal si sigo yo, no e logrado tener novia…-en eso lo interrumpió Shikamaru

-mira Chouji tener novia no es todo en la vida, disfruta cada momento, aun que te quede poco o mucho por vivir y además esa sombra es distinta a todo lo que habíamos creído hasta ahora, es normal que le tengas miedo pues lo que criamos que podíamos hacer contra esas cosas no funcionan, yo también estoy aterrado pero yo sé que lo lograremos la derrotaremos y si tu mueres me encargare de vengar tu muerte Chouji de todos modos yo sé que eso no sucederá-dijo Shikamaru mientras le sonreía

-tienes razón Shikamaru, muchas gracias realmente lo necesitaba-dijo aliviado el castaño y sonrió reconfortado

-aahh! es cierto ya me acorde que tengo que hacer algo, ahorita los alcanzo chicos, me tengo que ir a mi casa-dijo Chouji mientras se iba

Al decir esto se fue pero por algún motivo Shikamaru sentía que no debía dejarlo solo, pero decidió no hacer caso, en eso llegaron con la psíquica

-hola ¿en que los puedo ayudar?-dijo una señora rubia de ojos color miel y grandes atributos

-hola Tsunade, queríamos que nos ayudaras con un problema, es una sombra-dijo Shino serio

-sombras ¿eh?, bueno les diré rápido, por que tengo una cita con un lindo chico llamado, sake-dijo sin mucho animo la rubia

-¿aaaah? De donde la sacaste Shino-le dijo Tenten al ver el carácter de esa mujer, que a leguas se no taba que era viciosa

-tal vez no sea la mejor mujer del mundo, pero sabe mucho del tema-dijo Shino

-¡los escuche! ¡¿Que se creen que son chiquillos?-dijo muy enojada la rubia

-no somos chiquillos ya tenemos 19-dijo muy digna Sakura

-19 JAA! Son unos niños todavía-dijo con mucha burla la tetuda

-bueno, bueno por favor necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre sombras-dijo Sasuke desesperado por tanta tontería

-OK, ok lo que se es que son seres con enojo por como vivieron, o murieron o por estar perturbados al momento de morir no son buenos ¿como es el que los molesta?-pregunto muy seria la rubia

-pues no es muy grande de echo es como de la estatura de un niño de unos 10 años mas o menos y tiene algo diferente normalmente las sombras tienen los ojos color rojo, pero esta los tiene azules y con mucha ira-dijo muy serio Sasuke

-¿azules? Están en un gran problema es un fantasma de un niño y al parecer es muy fuerte para conservar su tonalidad de ojos debió tenerlos azules cuando estaba vivo-

-¿porqué es un problema que conserve su tonalidad de ojos?-pregunto curiosa Sakura

-por que veras, muchos fantasmas pierden su forma y su sentido común, solo son seres que vagan reviviendo sus últimos momentos de vida, pero cuando conservan su forma es que saben bien que están muertos este ser sabe bien lo que hace ¿Cómo los a atacado?-

-pues veras… (Bueno después de todo este merequentengue, si no entienden quiero decir lio más o menos ustedes entienden)-

-dios, están bien salados no se desharán de el con una limpia, es un ser que no se ira hasta conseguir lo que quiere, él sabe que esta muerto y sabe lo que quiere yo creo que la mejor solución seria que investigaran quien vivió ahí para que sepan como murió y ayudarlo a superar sus traumas y a que se retire-dijo muy seria la rubia

-si creo que tiene razón-dijo dudoso el Uchiha menor

-por cierto como era el ultimo mensaje por que me gustaría verlo tal vez les pueda ayudar en algo-dijo Tsunade curiosa

-pues aquí esta- Sasuke se levanto la camisa y le mostró el mensaje en su lindo tórax (tengo que admitir que es lindo ese pecho su yo del emo este)

-¡dios! A esa sombra realmente le agradas verdad-dijo con un notable sarcasmo la rubia

-¡no es momento para sarcasmos! Díganos que ve en ese mensaje-dijo enojado Neji

-pues… no tengo la menor idea-

-¡y para esto gastamos dinero y tiempo!-dijo fastidiada Sakura

-oye ya es tarde, tengo sueño y no pienso con claridad por la hora-dijo seria la rubia

-¡pero si son las 5 de la tarde!-le contesto furiosa la pelichicle… digo la peli rosa

-¿así? Yo pensé que eran las 9, bueno pongámonos serios, el mensaje es MARIPOSA FUEGO podría ser cualquier cosa, pero me dijeron que los otros mensajes eran referidos a cada uno de ustedes ¿cierto? Quien de ustedes tiene vínculo con fuego o con una mariposa-dijo la rubia

-pues no lo se podría ser… hay no se me ocurre nada-dijo Sasuke pensando a quien se le podría dirigir el mensaje

-fuego, fuego Emm...-pensaban todos y así se quedaron como unos 10 minutos hasta que Tsunade dijo…

-ya se la palabra importante es MARIPOSA no FUEGO quien de ustedes tiene vinculo con ellas, me refiero a que si a alguno le gustan o algo así-dijo entusiasmada Tsunade

-que a alguno le gusten pues podría ser…-decía la peli rosada cuando Shikamaru la interrumpió

-¡Chouji! Es Chouji a él le gustan las mariposas, por que le recuerdan a la vez que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos-dijo muy preocupado Shikamaru

-es Chouji entonces, pero no hay de que preocuparse el esta con nosotros o no Chouji-dijo despreocupada Sakura mientras volteaba a una zona bacía

-¡él se fue a su casa!-grito desesperado Shikamaru

-bueno que esperamos ahí que ir a verlo-dijo Tsunade y ya entonces todos se retiraron del lugar

Mientras tanto el gordito lindo veía la televisión muy a gusto mientras comía papas fritas (lo bueno es que era algo importante¬¬)

-jajajajajajajajajaja que idiota-se reía Chouji viendo accidentes de personas o bromas que le hacían a la gente

De repente se ve como alguien prende el gas y empieza a tirar gasolina por todas partes

-aaaahhhhh! No me e hecho hot dogs y yo ya había traído todo, bueno mejor los hago ahora no vallan a venir los demás y les tenga que compartir-dijo con un tono muy envidioso el castaño

Así el gordito se dirigió a la cocina y agarro la caja de cerillos y prendió uno, en ese momento lógicamente el fuego se esparció y lo peor es que tenia fuego enzima

-¡ayudaaaaaa! ¡Me quemoooo!¡Me quemoooo!-gritaba desesperado Chouji por un poco de ayuda pero nada

Gritaba Chouji sin que nadie lo ayudara, era tanta su desesperación que intentando apagar el fuego que no se fijo que había una envoltura de papas fritas y se callo en pujando la mesa y ''mágicamente'' apareció un cuchillo y le atravesó la cabeza muy cerca de ahí lo veía un lindo y despiadado rubio que se le acerco y le dijo

-valla sigues vivo que aguante, iba a arrepentirme pero me interrumpiste con Sasuke y eso no te lo perdono sabes, ¡aasshhh! Que no dejas de quejarte ya me hartaste-y agarro el cuchillo y empezó a encajárselo en la cabeza hasta matarlo, sintió a aquellos llegar y decidió irse

Ellos iban llegando cuando exploto la casa de Chouji, Shikamaru fue el primero en dirigirse para allá, cuando le callo Chouji a sus pies

-choooouuuujiiiii! No, no tu no!-mientras se agachaba y lo abrasaba mientras decía

-yo te dije que te cuidaría y no lo cumplí perdóname...perdóname- decía mientras Shikamaru lloraba sin parar

**Yaaaaaa ttttaaaaaa!**

**Aclaro desde ahorita que la información que saque bastante si es cierta sé que en el otro dije otra cosa, pero estuve recapacitando y casi todo es cierto al menos esos es lo que e investigado y lo que me han dicho, lo único que no se bien si, si o si no, es lo del color de ojos, lo digo para que sepan y vean que lo que no es real, lo admito pero casi todo es información real, bueno dejan reviews(no sé si se escriba así)se por tan mal y que no los siguán sombras maquiavélicas ok, chao besitos nunca cambien **

**Bye bye! **


	5. Chapter 5 Me lo quitaste

Cap. 5

**hoooooolaaaaaaaappppp!**

**Yo y mis muchos modos de decir hola xD, bueno la verdad son parte de mí y así me quieren (¿si no?), bueno eso no importa, gracias por sus comen, me ponen de buen humor y también le doy gracias a los que leen, todos y todas son tiernísimos y lindísimos^^! Los quieroooo! (Bueno exagere un poco).**

**Bueno este quedo muuy corto, espero les guste y perdón la tardanza, es que tuve mis problemas y además se me olvido que existía está página (xD ^/^ perdón, pero es que casi no paso por aquí), pero hace unos días me metí a leer Naru x Hina y me acorde que aquí tenia también fics aquí y bueno ¡no me mateeenn! ¡Sé que tiene derecho, pero enserió perdóoooon! Como recompensa subiré los otros más rápido, no sé subiré el próximo entre mañana y Pasado más o menos^^, espero que con eso no me maten tanto, bueno creo que por ahora es todo, gracias enserió a todos bueno **

**A leeeeeeerrrrr! **

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Sasuke exploraba la casa de Chouji (o lo que quedaba de ella) intentando encontrar otro mensaje o una señal sin ningún resultado, de repente atrás de un muro destruido, se le figuro ver a un niño, lógicamente fue a ver a ese ''niño'' el niño se ocultó tras el muro y cuando Sasuke se iba asomar... Sakura llego y al volver a asomarse ya no estaba.<p>

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasa, que buscas?-pregunto la rosada con interés

-no nada, ¿por qué me buscabas?-

-nada, es que te vi buscando algo y quise saber que era-dijo Sakura de un modo muuy curioso

-estaba buscando otro mensaje, pero no encontré nada, de repente vi a un niño…-decía Sasuke serio pero antes de que pudiera seguir Sakura lo interrumpió

-¿un niño? ¿Hay un niño aquí? ¿Cómo era?...-preguntaba de modo demasiado rápido hasta que Sasuke la paro

-bueno no lo pude ver bien, se veía todo… ¿cómo decirlo? Yace como una sombra pero con figura…no sé si me entiendas-intentaba el azabache darse a entender

-aaaah, si te entiendo, como la sombra que vez, pero más definida ¿y más o menos como se veía?-pregunto la rosada

-pues no la pude ver muy bien porque estaba escondido, pero creo que era un niño, ¡ay! es que no lo pude ver bien porque estaba como asomado, luego se escondió y al intentar ir a verlo tú me llamaste y al voltear haberlo otra vez ya no estaba-se quejaba el Uchiha

-ooohhh, que mala suerte tenemos, pero ya sabemos que si es un niño era hombre ¿no? ¿O era niña?-preguntaba con mucha curiosidad Sakura

-pues, eso creo-

-¡¿Cómo que eso crees, ni siquiera pudiste notar su sexo!?- grito enojada y fastidiada la rosada

-¡oye esto no es fácil estaba escondido o escondida y no se ha dejado mostrar en todo este tiempo y aparte yo soy el único que lo ve, si ustedes lo vieran sería más fácil!-grito enfurecido Sasuke pues ya estaba más que arto de todo eso, Sakura lo vio ya tranquila le dijo

-tienes razón, lo siento amor, es que estoy estresada y muy asustada, perdón por no ser comprensiva-dijo en un tono muy deprimido la Sakura

-no perdóname a mí, no debí gritarte y no es tu culpa que no lo puedas ver y además es mejor que no lo veas y si te llegara a pasar algo sabes que no me lo perdonaría-dijo esto mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia el

-Sasuke…-fue lo único que atino a decir la mensa por que Sasuke estaba acercando su boca para besarla cuando…

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-se escuchó un grito de enojo que venía con un fuerte viento, Sakura entre ese viento que no se iba miro hacia una ''esquina'' (si así se le puede llamar a un lugar destruido, pero creo que me entienden ¿no?) y vio a la sombra que la veía con una ira notable y escucho una voz que aunque era de un niño era sumamente macabra y asustaba el tan solo escucharla esa voz solo ella la escuchó y decía: tú me lo quitasteee! Peerrrraaaaa! Meee laaas paggaarassss! De repente todo se calmo

-¿oigan que fue ese viento repentino?-pregunto Tenten que venía con los demás

-pues creo que fue el-dijo muy serio Sasuke

-0_0… ¿Quién es ''el''?-dijo confundida Tenten

-la sombra pues, para que me entiendan-dijo el azabache un poco enojado

-bueno es tarde, hay que ir nos de aquí-dijo Neji

-vámonos Shikamaru, sé que estas triste, pero no te preocupes todo mejorara y estoy segura de que a Chouji no le gustaría verte triste- le dijo Tenten intentando animarlo

-si tienes razón Tenten gracias, realmente necesitaba apoyo-dijo esto Shikamaru mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba

Así la ambulancia se llevó a Chouji y todos se fueron a sus casas, Sakura pensaba en lo que le había dicho esa sombra, no entendía por qué ella se lo había quitado y tampoco sabía a quién se refería o a que (bueno ya saben es Sakura y ella es medio boba, bueno no, boba y media).

Sakura estaba cenando cuando vino un leve viento y entre el viento se oía una voz que decía ME LO QUITASTE al escuchar eso se paró precipitadamente, tirando la silla y cayéndose con ella, empezó a escuchar cada vez más seguido y más cerca esa palabra, desesperada pensando que seguía ella, empezó a correr y subió las escaleras (por que la maldita tenía una casa de tres pisos) hasta llegar a su cuarto (que por cierto estaba en el piso 2 es solo un dato cultural xD) hasta llegar a su balcón, de repente todo se calmó, estaba tan asustada que hasta estaba sudando, de repente volteo hacia su derecha y ahí estaba el diciendo repitiendo la palabra ME LO QUITASTE, ella solo contestaba aterrorizada: yo no te lo quite, yo no te lo quite…el empezó a caminar hacia ella aterrada no se fijó que estaba en el balcón y se calló y mientras se caía se escuchó una voz que decía: FABRICA.

Entonces Sasuke despertó...

* * *

><p><strong>yaaaaaa taaaaaaa!<strong>

**Si lose, si esperaban una pareja, sé que querían yaoi, pero bueno era parte de y prometo no será por mucho, bueno les quiero decir algo ¿quieren que ponga yaoi sangriento o tortura? no soy muuy buena en eso, pero no sé, es algo que me llego así de repente ¿quieren que haya cosas así? Si es así pueden decirme que tanto quieren que sea cruel o como y si no pues pueden si quieren dar ideas de que tantas cosas quieren que sucedan entré Naruto y Sasuke, bueno perdonen otra vez porque si está demasiado corto, pero ya estaba escrito y bueno no pude alargarlo mucho sorry, pero el próximo prometo que estará más largo, bueno, también perdón por la tardanza, prometo mañana o pasado mañana subir el próximo, bueno que no los siguán sombras maquiavélicas, bueno chao besitos nunca cambien. **

**Bye bye! **


End file.
